Abigail "Fetch" Walker
Summary Abigail Walker, nicknamed "Fetch", was a young schoolgirl from New Jersey who discovered her Conduit abilities after being bullied by another girl at school. Later that day, her parents called the DUP to turn her in, when her older brother, Brent, took Fetch and ran away, fleeing the DUP. After several years of running, they eventual came to Seattle, where they got caught up in a local drug war between the Russian mob and an up and coming gangster named Shane. After Shane kidnaps Brent to get Fetch to work for him, he drugs her, which leads to her killing her own brother during a psychedelic trip. The DUP easily arrested her afterwards, where she was trained to fight and kill by Brooke Augustine personally. She one day escapes during a prison transfer, and proceeds to avenge her brother's death by killing every drug dealer she comes across. She is soon found by Delsin Rowe, and the two develop romantic feelings for each other. Delsin teaches Fetch to either maintain self-control and take the dealers alive (Good), or to focus her malice on Anti-Conduit Activitsts (Evil). Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-B, likely 7-A '''| At least '''High 6-A Name: '''Abigail Walker, Fetch, Neon Bitch (by Shane), Laser Girl, Sugar (by Shane), The Neon, Junkie '''Age: '''23 '''Origin: '''inFAMOUS (2009-????) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Neon Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Super Speed, Dematerialization, Phasing, Can see through walls and solid surfaces, Energy/Aura Sensing, Rage Empowerment, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Flight/Gliding, Regeneration (Low-Mid, higher via absorbing energy), Energy Constructs, Stasis Field Generation, Force/Wind Blasts, Can amplify Radar Vision with satellites, Afterimages, Durability Negation via Stasis Fields and Weakpoints, Can destabilise the molecular structure of objects to the point of making them explode with a mere touch, Can destroy matter on an atomic level, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Trained in sharpshooting and assassination, Can gain new powers and enhanced power via rage or mental snaps, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Energy Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Telekinesis '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''City level, likely Mountain level+ '(Can strike at Relativistic speeds) | At least '''Multi-Continent level '(Comparable to Delsin Rowe, who she fought evenly with, and Augustine, who got her powers from The Beast and trained in them for seven years to the point she could erect Large Island masses and shift continental plates.) 'Speed: FTL '(Faster than Delsin's own Light Speed. Faster than both Delsin and Eugene traveling through radio waves. Dodged Delsin's lasers, can flawlessly maneuver around tight corners while moving at FTL speeds), '''higher '''with Laser Focus (slows down her perception of time) '''Lifting Strength: Class M '''via powerscaling '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Class, likely Mountain Class '''| At least '''Multi-Continent Class Durability: '''At least '''City level, likely Mountain level+ '''| At least '''Multi-Continent level Stamina: 'Limitless '''Range: '''Several thousand kilometers '''Intelligence: '''Above Average academically. Though she is very street smart and combat experienced, as well as having knowledge of her powers inside and out. '''Weaknesses: '''Mentally unstable somewhat, seems to no longer be a problem. '''Key: First Light '| '''Second Son Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Infamous Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6